Sonrisas explosivas
by DierdreSundance
Summary: "El mundo ve al Joker riendo, Harley lo ve llorando". O sobre cómo el amor puede hacer que encuentres indefenso a un león. One Shot.


_"El mundo ve al Joker riendo, Harley lo ve llorando."_

La gente suele definir el amor como un conjunto de factores mal distorsionados. Me gustaría poder hacerles volar en pedazos.

Mr.J. _Puddin._

El simple dibujar de su nombre en mis labios me hace sonreír. Es complicado explicar lo que siento por él sin recaer en los tópicos demasiado gastados, pero no hay ningún tipo de extremosidad al decir que yo muero y mato por Mr.J. Ninguno en absoluto.

Si tan solo más gente pudiese verlo como lo veo yo... Si solo pudiesen derretir la máscara y robar esos pensamientos que bloquea entre muros y sonrisas con exceso de vestuario... Alguien con quien adular su belleza enmascarada, alguien que comprenda.

Me di cuenta al instante de lo que escondía. Me bastó mirarle a los ojos para comprender que no había nadie como aquel hombre, ni siquiera en un lugar como es Arkham. Él es el genio entre los genios, su ingenio sobrepasa cualquier creatividad conocida. Deslumbrada por su intelecto, atraida por su drama encubierto.

Había pasado varios años preparándome para aquello. A la gente le gusta hablar más de la cuenta, y muchos dirán que terminé mis estudios haciendo trabajos no precisamente educativos a los profesores. Lo cierto es que soy una chica inteligente, y no una tonta como todos creen.

Lo cierto es que a mí también me gusta jugar.

Tras unas prácticas precipitadas en una planta de psiquiatría de un hospital cochambroso, conseguí una plaza por azar como terapeuta en el Arkham Asylum. La verdad es que me habría sido imposible sin la recomendación que me saque de la manga, y sin esa plaza que se volvió vacante misteriosamente.

Yo ya le conocía. No personalmente, claro, pero, ¿quién no conoce el nombre del Joker en _Ghotam_?

Me sonrió nada más verme, y mi cuerpo se quedó helado. Había llamado mi atención como método de estudio, pero al verle allí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, me quedé totalmente paralizada. Era como si un magnetismo me atrayese hacia él, algo que me repetía una y otra vez que había tanto y tanto y tanto en su cabeza. Tantísimo.

Nos fuimos conociendo. O bueno, yo fui conociéndolo a él. Durante las consultas surgió la atracción. Al principio solo reía, bromeaba. Pero poco a poco fue dejándome entrar en su cabeza. Creo que él también se dio cuenta de que yo no era como las demás.

- -Tienes algo especial- me dijo un día-. Tu nombre- y rió- ¡Se parece al de un arlequín!

Harleen Quinzel. _Harley Quinn._

Quinn que suena como a reina. Su reina. Su arlequín. Eso dijo él.

Como profesional debía de mantener una distancia sin excepción con mis pacientes, pero con Mr.J todo eso resultaba inviable. Con el paso del tiempo fui dándome cuenta de que poco quedaba de mí que no tuviese que ver con él. Más que por un interés didáctico, tenía una necesidad enfermiza por saber más y más de él, por saber qué había tras esas sonrisas rotas y mal cosidas.

El día que me contó lo de su padre no pudo retener las lágrimas.

- –Solo quería hacerle reír- me había dicho él-. Solía odiar cuando lloraba.

Sentí como mi corazón se hacia pedazos cuando él relataba los maltratos a los que había sido sometido por el que debió haberle cuidado cuando era niño. El desprecio por aquella persona que había mancillado el corazón y la felicidad de mi puddin me llenaba las venas de un enojo antes desconocido para mí. Solía ser bastante tranquila, pero el simple pensar de alguien dañando de cualquier mínima manera a Mr.J me sumergía en un estado de cólera que despertaba en mí el instinto más primitivo y demoledor. Era tal el odio que me carcomía que apenas pude pegar ojo aquella noche.

El reía, y reía, y reía. Y todo el mundo veía sus risas estallar en el cielo. Nadie se daba cuenta, ¿cómo podían estar tan ciegos?

Él solo quería que riesen con él. No entendían su sentido del humor. No veían al niño asustado y desesperado por algo de amor y aceptación.

Monstruo. Psicópata.

A la gente le gusta demasiado hablar.

No recuerdo exactamente el momento en el que me enamoré de M.J, pero supongo que cuando le ayudé a escapar de allí, cuando accedí a acompañarle, y cuando comprendí al fin que él era exactamente lo que él mundo necesitaba, ya estaba pillada hasta las trancas.

Enfermizo.

La carta comodín que colocaba sobre la victima tras una de sus bromas. A veces había demasiado sangre para que se viese con claridad. Los dos reíamos totalmente perdidos en las sombras..

La gente no sabe verle la gracia a las cosas.

Algunas noches me las pasaba esperando despierta en el colchón de un viejo apartamento por él. Solía desaparecer durante días enteros sin decir nada mientras yo temía por su bienestar. Pero cuando me lanzaba a sus brazos al verle entrar por la puerta podían pasar dos cosas:

La primera que me besase y me empotrase contra la pared. Que me besase, que me hiciese suya y yo le hiciese suplicar durante horas y horas.

La segunda, que me golpease y me gritase que me largase de allí. Que no quería volver a verme. Que no era más que una tonta, un estorbo.

No importa. Nada de eso. No es verdad, no. Él está asustado, tiene miedo a que yo le conozca tal y como es, a que vea sus debilidades. Tiene miedo a que pueda usarlas en su contra. Pero yo jamás haría algo así. Yo le amo.  
– ¿Amar? –se burla- Ese sí que es un buen chiste.  
No importa. No hace falta que él me diga que me quiere. Sé que jamás ha estado tan cerca de alguien como de mí. Sé que simplemente se engaña.  
Pero él me quiere, de verdad.  
La gente no sabe ver. La gente no ve nada más.  
La violencia es algo que va con su naturaleza, es su modo de arrancarse de la cabeza el dolor. Las risas son la chispa que le hace vivir. No me importa que me apalee si eso consigue ayudarlo, no me importa que me grite, que me eche. Sé que pronto volverá a necesitarme.  
Yo le estaré esperando. Siempre.  
Hiedra dice que el amor no puede ser incondicional:  
– Si alguien no te trata bien, si alguien no te quiere, no puedes quererle tú.  
Y yo no sé qué hay de bonito en el amor si se empieza poniéndole condiciones. Veo el querer como una promesa, una cadena. Él sí me quiere, lo malo, es que no me quiere bien. Porque Mr. J aún no ha aprendido bien cómo funciona eso de querer.  
Tazas de chocolate, y conversaciones que escucho sin demasiada atención. Demasiadas palabras que se repiten en mi cabeza y carecen de sentido. Sé que explicarle esto a Hiedra no servirá de nada, ella no lo conoce como yo. Él es diferente.  
Pero hay tantas tontas que dicen la misma frase, que contarle esto mismo a Hiedra me volvería tonta a mí.  
Por eso callo y asiento. Hasta que él me llama y vuelvo corriendo como un perrito tras jurarle a Hiedra que esta vez será diferente.  
Sus manos en mi cuerpo. Sus labios sanándome las heridas. Y las lágrimas que se evaporan, él se las traga todas. Y ya no hay más miedo que la salida del sol. Un instante que dure para siempre, antes de que vuelva a doler.  
Otro crimen. Otro fallo. Otro intento de captura y otro ataque enrabiado que trato de mitigar entre cariño y palabras de apoyo. Él no sabe verlo, él tampoco ve nada nunca. Nadie lo hace. Y yo estoy empezando a romperme.  
No tiene sentido hacerle creer a la persona que amas que está hecha para ti si ella no quiere creerlo. Y tal vez sea cierto que él no me quiera. ¿Cambiaría eso algo? No se trata de correspondencia, sino de respeto y admiración. Conocer tanto a alguien que tengas respuestas hasta para los actos para los que él no encuentra justificación.  
Y puede que realmente la gente tenga razón al decir que estoy ciega.  
O que solo veo lo que yo quiero ver.  
Pero lo cierto es que esta broma está dejando de tener gracia.


End file.
